A Knight Out
by Digital Construct
Summary: A reporter tracks the Batman for a night to see what is so special about Gotham, but the man that protects it.


All characters owned by DC Comics - An AOL Time-Warner company.  
I'm not getting any money for this. I did it for the pure enjoyment...blah blah blah...on with the Story!  
  
-------------------  
  
A Knight Out:  
A reporter's perspective  
  
By Clark Kent  
  
One never truly understands how lucky one is until he or she has spent the night in hell with a demon. I have had the opportunity to do just that on the darkened streets of Gotham City with its angel dressed as a demon. The angel I refer to is known to all in many different forms: The Dark Knight Detective or The Batman.  
  
Who is he? Where does he come from? Perhaps more importantly: Why does he do it? For what great purpose does this man whom the basic criminal element in this city claim he is immortal? The most dangerous criminals, human and Meta, have challenged this figure for dominance of what he has been quoted a number of times to those same criminals is "his city."  
  
But why would this place be "his city?" What makes Gotham so special to the Batman? With special permission of the Gotham City's Police Commissioner James Gordon, I may get the chance to discover what makes the Batman tick. Armed with a police issued scanner, car, and bulletproof vest, I chased down the numerous police calls and crimes.  
  
Only on those deemed with a "high-risk" level does the Batman involve himself with the affairs of the police. I was able to catch him a few times preventing a number of smaller crimes throughout the night. A purse snatching here. An attempted mugging there. An attempted robbery of a convince store started with gunshots at the owner, and ended with the Detective hitting the robber twice.  
  
But, all of these events would be small compared to one of the most dangerous times this reporter has ever been placed in, or placed himself in.  
  
The call came shortly after 3 am: The Joker had broken out of Arkham Asylum. His breakout wasn't quiet either. In his escape, he killed four guards, two nurses and a doctor. The explosion reportedly rocked the entire building, and took out half of the south wall. The smoke is even now still drifting into the mid-morning sky as I write this.  
  
Nearly all on duty police officers responded to the call. According to reports and witnesses, Sargent Peter Reed was the first one to arrive on the scene of the Joker's latest attacks on the city. Joker had taken over a nearby battered women's shelter. Reports of gunfire began to drift out. Several of the women and children there evacuated before Joker solidified his control over the facility. Some of the escapees were lucky enough to escape without harm. Others weren't so fortunate.  
  
The police reacted quickly and responsibly, sealing off the area. Spotlights were brought in to light up the windows. Several gunshots were heard inside. Out of one of the windows came a puff of dark green smoke that was later identified by crime scene investigators as the Joker's toxin. One woman in that room that was exposed to it fell out of that second story window to her death. If she hadn't broken her back, she would have died of the toxin within hours.  
  
Shortly after the police had secured the parameter, I was able to catch a glimpse of a darkened figure moving across the rooftops of the city. When the light caught it just right, I could make out that blackened bat within the dark yellow oval. He moved with calculated movements over the roofs. A line shot from what this reporter could only think as a grappling device. The end attached to the shelter, and the black form flew through the night. I wasn't the only one to catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight. I caught the commissioner tracing the path to the building.  
  
My thoughts were broken by the sound of the negotiator making his opening remarks, just as the SWAT team arrived. They began to file themselves and make ready against the cars blockading the exit of the building. Joker pushed his head out an open window on the second floor, and let out a laugh that could only be described as truly insane.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Something began to happen inside the shelter. Gunshots. And more screaming. It was at this moment, the darkness of the city opened up, and released its avenging angel upon the violence the Joker unleashed.  
  
Batman could be made out repelling down the side of the building, then swung into one of the opened windows. The screaming still happened, but slowly quieted down after a few moments. Gordon waved his hand and ordered the raid into the building.  
  
The officers flooded the second floor to find a gun against the head of a small boy, and one against the skull of the Batman and the Joker holding both of them, laughing. The women had been allowed to leave. Batman's cape and belt were laying next to the window. It was most likely at the demand of the demented Clown Prince of Crime. Joker laughed harder as the police moved to the door of the room.  
  
Several tracks of blood lined the room, and it seemed only to intensive the resolve of not only the police, but Batman as well. Batman didn't budge from his place as a hostage for Joker.  
  
But, one thing that is constantly said about Batman, is that he always has a plan in mind for any situation. And this was no different than any other time. While Joker was busy laughing at the officers, Batman's reflexes and strength went into over drive, spinning Joker's entire body, and slamming him against a wall. Joker began firing away like mad, drilling several bullets into the chest of his nemesis.  
  
There was no hope for the Joker once he lost his advantage. He slammed his head against the bridge of Joker's nose, dropping the crook instantly to the ground. The guns clattered noisily against the hardwood floor.  
  
The boy, no longer afraid of the Joker, ran to the Batman, wrapping his small arms against the armored leg of the Detective. When police tried to remove him, Batman only gave a look, and those officers backed off to collect Joker.  
  
Batman moved slowly over to his cape and belt and made himself complete once again. He then took the boy into his arms, and wrapped the cape around himself and the boy and walked him out of the building to the awaiting arms of his mother, whom he gladly went to.  
  
But, not before he whispered 'Thank you' to the Dark Knight, and leaving a trail of tears down the Batman's mantle. As the police removed Joker, they discovered it wasn't the real man. He had truly escaped Arkham, but this was only a test. The young man Joker drugged with his toxins died shortly after being taken into custody.  
  
Gordon told me later that Batman had known it wasn't the real Joker. He said that he had struck too soon, and out in the open without an elaborate plan of destruction and chaos. With that, Batman departed without another word to Gordon.  
  
As for my question: Why does Batman do what he does? The answer was as simple as the tears that little boy left on his body armor, and the whisper of 'Thank you'. It was the gratitude that her little boy was protected by the Dark Knight.  



End file.
